Find A Way
by sephtenshi19
Summary: My 'I Need You' story w/c I renamed the title. An AU story where Addison is a famous actress tired of the limelight and Alex is a detective who is very committed to his job. Can love keep them together or will their jobs, secrets & lies keep them apart?
1. Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery

**Author's Note:** So I'm back with this story. I know I said I'm going to put it back with some changes but I think I will stick to my original plan of story. I'm kind of busy with my summer job, so if I make some changes it'll be messy. I hope you understand. :) Well, the first ten chapters are the same with my 'I Need You', so if you read that already just wait for a few days and I'll post up the real update. Well, go on and read (again). :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story._**  
**_

* * *

_

_"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi. _

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your _

_Papa-paparazzi."_

_~ Paparazzi by Lady Gaga ~_

**-chapter 1-**

*** Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery ***

Being an actress is not always fun. You need to learn how to socialize; you need to learn how to be patient when paparazzi follow you. There's a good thing in being an actress though, you are known to the whole world, being paid a lot of money even in just appearing in a commercial. But even though you are rich and famous, the whole world knows every detail in your life and having a lot of rumors that most of them are not true, and that is what Addison is tired of.

"I hate this! What is the big deal of having a simple lunch with your co-worker?!" shouted Addison who was looking at the newspaper with a picture of her and Kevin, her co-star on her drama show, with a headline that says: PLAIN CO-WORKERS OR LONG TIME LOVERS? Savvy, Addison's long time friend, just sat in the couch while drinking her hot chocolate and finding her friend's rants amusing and kind of funny.

"Are you just going to stare at me and drink your damn coffee?! Don't you have something to say about this Blondie?!" said Addison to Savvy.

"Blondie? Geez, Addison what happened to your perfect vocabulary? And by the way, this is not coffee, this is hot chocolate. There is a big difference between those two. Coffee is kind of bitter which you're acting right now and hot chocolate is sweet, which is me" teased the smirking Savvy. When Savvy said that, Addison stopped pacing and glared at Savvy then threw the newspaper to Savvy.

"Okay, fine. You want me to say something? Well here it is; I'm not saying anything about that article because that already happened before and a lot of times already. Most of the hot guys who are not married that you've worked with, they always end up being in the paper with you saying you're dating him, the two of you are together and there was even a time that it said that you and some guy will get married. And you have never complained about it, so why now? What the hell is wrong with you Addie? You've been snappy and cranky for the past few weeks and let me tell you this, I'm not the only one who noticed." explained Savvy.

Addison was almost crying when Savvy was explaining. And when Savvy did finish, she broke down into sobs. Savvy, who's still breathing heavily because of her long rant, stared at her friend. But as a true friend she is, Savvy went beside Addison to comfort her and asking her what is really wrong.

"You know what's wrong, Savvy? This! The paparazzi, the crazy work hours, the rumors, everything that's going on in my life when I leave this house." said Addison, flailing her arms to prove her point.

"I thought you want this life Addison? I mean, you've been saying to me since we were little that you want to be famous and rich like your mom", asked Savvy.

"I did want this, Savvy. But now, I don't know anymore. Everything is just so complicated. I want to have a life Savvy. A life that means I get to go to other countries and really see the beauty of the country, to just have a walk with my dog in the park without being swarmed by people, to just go out and get my mail without putting on make-up so people will still see me as a star and to have someone special who will be there for me whenever I feel sad, happy, depressed or sick and to have a family with that special someone. That is the life I want now, Savvy", said Addison.

"Oh, Addie, why are you telling me this now? I mean, it looks like you've been having this thought of this life long before this article showed up. When did you realize you want that kind of life? And are you even sure that you want that life not just because everything in the industry has been crazy right now?" asked Savvy, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Yes Savvy! I want that kind of life. And I've realized that when I saw this family in a restaurant where we had this shooting, they're just so happy and so care-free and I just want to have that kind of life again, happy and care-free. And remember when I was little, I was so jealous of every actress I see and I want to be like them. But when I did become like them, I'm now jealous of being an ordinary woman", cried Addison.

Not knowing what to answer or say anymore, Savvy just comforted her crying friend. After a while, Addison stood up and went to the bathroom, saying she needs to get ready for her photo shoot. When Savvy got up, something caught her eye in the magazine. _'That's probably not a good get-away for Addison but she really needs it',_ thought Savvy.

"Hi, I saw your promo in a magazine and I just want to ask if it's still okay to make a reservation? Oh, no, no, it's for my friend actually. Oh, okay. Her name is… Angel, Angel Lewis. Yes, thank you very much." Said Savvy who immediately hung up when she saw Addison emerging from the bathroom.

"So, I'm ready. Let's go Sav. Oh and by the way, thank you for listening to me and just being a great friend. It feels like you're the only one who I can trust", said Addison.

"Don't worry about it, Addie. We're friends, that's what friends do, listen to each other", said Savvy who is smiling.

When they got on the limousine that will take them to the studio where the photo shoot will be held, Addison's words kept repeating on Savvy's head and every time she hear the word 'trust', she can't help but to feel guilty about what she did a few moments earlier. _'I really hope this works, because I don't want to lose Addie. She is a great friend but she really deserves a break', _thought Savvy.


	2. Alexander Michael Karev

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anyone or anything in this story._

* * *

_"From yesterday, it's coming_

_From yesterday, the fear_

_From yesterday, it calls him_

_But he doesn't want to read the message here"_

_~ From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars ~_

**- chapter 2 -**

*** Alexander Michael Karev ***

"Hey, Alex! We're going to Joe's, come on!" shouted one of Alex's friend, Detective George O'Malley.

"Uh, thanks guys but I'm not really in the mood" answered Alex.

"We got the criminal dude, why wouldn't you be in the mood? Come on, man. Let's go. Have some fun" said George.

Alex was about to say no again when someone spoke.

"Yes, Alex. George is right, have some fun. You've been working so hard these past few weeks that you are starting to look like a zombie. Let's go, we wouldn't want the others to wait. Please Alex, I'll even treat you", pleaded Alex's partner and also friend, Detective Izzie Stevens.

When Alex saw Izzie doing her famous pleading watery eyes with the matching pout and the clasped hands that it looks like she's praying, he agreed on going with them. When they arrived at the bar, they saw their co-workers in one of the booths. George ran to them and sat right away, exclaiming that he's tired and someone should order drinks for him. Then the noise in the table started, throwing peanuts to George. Izzie was laughing at the sight, when she was about to go there she felt Alex left her side. She turned around and saw Alex going to the real bar area, or bar counter, so she followed him.

"Looks like they're enjoying George's company there," said Izzie, looking at her co-workers picking on George.

"Well, why don't you go join them because I don't really need a company right now", Alex shot back followed by a uncomfortable silence.

Alex was suddenly pulled out of his reverie when he heard a smashing of a glass, followed by a banging chair and then a slamming door. Joe looked at him that says 'Dude, she's definitely angry' and his co-workers looked at him silently asking him the question "What the hell happened".

"Damn.." muttered Alex.

He gave Joe the payment for his drink, Izzie's drink and the smashed glass. Then, he went out the bar trying to see if Izzie is just outside but unfortunately she's not. Alex tried to call her but it went straight to her voicemail.

"Hey Izzie, it's me. Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the bar. You know I didn't mean that. I've been just having a rough week. Even though we caught the guy, I still can't erase the fact that he killed a lot of people. And when he confessed that he just loves to kill, argh! I just.. I'm sorry Izzie. Call me back", said Alex.

Alex was about to go back inside the bar but decided to take a walk because he don't want to be questioned by his co-workers and the cold breeze of air is probably a great idea to clear his mind. So Alex decided to take a walk, and he end up at Izzie's doorsteps. He decided to see if Izzie was home, so he rang the doorbell but no one answered. As he was about to leave, he heard the fire alarm inside the house go off. Remembering he has a key to Izzie's house, he decided to use it. He ran to where the smoke is coming, the kitchen. And when he saw the view in the kitchen, he suddenly laughed out loud.

"Haha! You look so funny Izzie. And this place, can you even recognize that this is a kitchen. What the hell did you do Izzie? Trying to blow up your house with your cooking?" asked Alex who is laughing.

"Shut up! I am trying here you know, to cook", glared Izzie.

Alex tried to stop laughing by covering his mouth, but that didn't work. He burst into another fit of laughter. And soon, Izzie joined him. They laughed so hard that their stomach started to hurt.

"This is nice. Seeing you smile, especially laugh like that again. I am deeply honored to be the one who made you laugh again", said Izzie, smiling at Alex.

Alex became suddenly serious and said, "Yeah, it is nice. Look Izzie, about what happened earlier, I'm really sorry about that. The man totally—", he was cut off by Izzie who said, "That's fine. I got your message, so don't worry about it. I mean, I'm also pissed off at the guy but we caught him that's what matters. So, let's forget it and move on".

Alex smiled and held out his hand and Izzie accepted it then decided to hug him. And Alex didn't try to hide his surprise the way Izzie hugged him, but he returned it. After a few moments, Alex broke the silence saying, "You know I am really hungry right now".

"Hmm, let me see. Why don't we just order a pizza and my treat, since I didn't get to do that earlier in the bar", said Izzie.

Alex just smiled at his best friend, and while Izzie was ordering the pizza he went to the couch and watched TV. When Izzie was finished on the phone, she went to join Alex. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Izzie was about to get the door when Alex stopped her.

"You ordered already and it is your treat so the least I can do is be the one who get the pizza. So give me the money, I'll get it", stated Alex while holding his left hand open to Izzie so she can give him the money.

"Fine, here", said Izzie, handing out the money to him.

When he was halfway through the door, Izzie shouted thanks. Then a few second later, Alex was back with the pizza. Izzie got up and went to the kitchen and took out some beer from the refrigerator. Alex and Izzie talked for long hours, joking around too with some of the commercials they saw in the TV when suddenly they saw in one of the channels, this beautiful gorgeous redhead being interviewed by a guy.

_'Wow! This actress is so hot!'_ thought Alex.

_'She's so beautiful,_' Izzie thought.

She looked beside her, and she saw Alex who was staring at the gorgeous woman in the TV. And she really felt sad, she's been trying to get Alex's attention a long time now, and when he just saw a beautiful woman in the TV, he looked so mesmerized by her. Izzie felt like that it was so unfair, she started to feel her tears in her eyes when suddenly, Alex switched the channel and she heard him muttering in his breath.

"Wha—Why did you change the channel?", asked Izzie.

"She's gorgeous and all, but she's like everyone in the movie industry Izzie. Lots and lots of money, that's all they want. And if you're asking how I knew that, she's wearing expensive clothes. They're talking about her salary, movie, etc. Obviously she has no time for things like charities or something. I hate those type of people" ranted Alex.

"Oh. Yeah", said Izzie.

Izzie remembered that Alex has issues with those rich people, especially to those who were just given lots of money by their rich parents, with their rich companies and businesses; mostly, because of his dad cheating on his mom. And not caring about their family because his dad is rich and just wants to make a lot of money. That's what Izzie liked about Alex, he didn't care about the money; he cares about the personality. And she did see him working hard to have a promotion that he can have a higher salary, for him to feed his siblings and also maybe for his future use.

_'Maybe, I will have my chance after all',_ thought Izzie, smiling at Alex.


	3. Savvy, The Thoughtful Friend

_I only own the character Jeffrey and Donna here. And oh! Ryan Seacrest made an appearance here, hehe._

* * *

"_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders these twists and turn of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours _

_These small hours, still remain"_

_~ Little Wonders by Rob Thomas ~_

**- chapter 3 -**

*** Savvy, The Thoughtful Friend ***

After the photo shoot, Addison went straight to her interview for E News to talk about her upcoming movie and all that's been happening in her life. She thought that she will not have to deal with the issue between her and Kevin, but Ryan suddenly asked her about it.

"So, Addison there's been a lot of talking around saying that you and Kevin are dating. Is it true? I mean, we saw pictures of you and Kevin having lunch in an Italian Restaurant, we even saw in a photo of you and him holding hands", said Ryan.

_ 'Here it goes again' _thought Addison before stating her answer, "No, Ryan. We're not dating, we are just friends. And about the lunch part, we had a shooting near that place and it's a scene that involves just the two of us. After the shooting, we were so hungry, so we decided to eat in that restaurant. That's it, there's nothing going on between the two of us," said Addison.

"Really? Wow, well your fans will probably be disappointed after hearing that. The two of you really look good together. But anyway, thank you for having time for this interview. And also, good luck to your movie which also stars Kevin. So, promote your upcoming movie," said Ryan to Addison.

"It's a pleasure to be here Ryan. And yes, Kevin is also in this movie. I am inviting everyone to please watch our upcoming movie, Only Stolen Moments, which will be in theatres on June 19. There will be a movie premiere on June 17. I hope to see all of you," said Addison.

After that, Addison was chatting with Ryan for a while when her manager, Donna, excused her from Ryan. She told Addison that the company called her, saying that she needs to be in a meeting that night about something.

"What? This night, I can't Donna. I have to do something. Can I just have this meeting tomorrow?" pleaded Addison.

"I'm sorry, Addison. I know you're tired but they really said that it's important. Maybe it's just for a while. The limo will pick you up at your house at around 6pm. See you later", said Donna. She was about to exit the door when she suddenly remembered something, "Oh, Addie! Savvy left early, saying she was tired and just wants to go home. But she said that after you finish your interview, you should call her," said Donna before totally exiting the door.

"Call her? Hmm, oh well. There's nothing to lose anyway," Addison muttered to herself.

_ 'This is Savvy, and obviously I'm not around so just leave a message after the beep' *beeeeeep*_

"Hey Sav, it's me Addie. Uhm, Donna said that you want me to call you after my interview. So, here I am calling you, or rather your voicemail. Anyway, call me back because I am pretty sure you're just around there somewhere," said Addie.

After that, Addison decided to go get some coffee in Starbucks considering that it's just quarter to three and she doesn't need to be ready for at least a few hours before the meeting. So she asked the driver to drop her off at Starbucks. Of course, the driver knows exactly what will happen if he did that especially now that she doesn't have any bodyguards with her.

"Uhm, but Miss Addison you cannot go there with just me as your bodyguard. And it's already afternoon, a lot of students are probably right there now you will be swarmed by people," explained Jerry, her driver.

"Oh, come on Jerry! All I'm asking is just a coffee from Starbucks, if you want you can be the one who will buy it," said the pissed off Addison.

She didn't even notice that while she's muttering and talking, Jerry called someone and asked her if he can drop off Addison at Starbucks. The person from the other line, hung up at him. While Addison was still ranting about it, her phone rang. Without looking who it is, she answered it, expecting it was Savvy.

"Hey, Sav," said Addison.

"You know, this phone is not just for your conversation with your friends. I do call here also, Addison," said Bizzy, Addison's mom.

"Sorry Mom, I'm not really used to you calling me especially at this moment when I didn't do anything wrong. So, why are you calling me?" asked Addison to her mom.

"If you want to have coffee from Starbucks, I'll call the company and tell them to have 3 bodyguards sent there. Or if you don't want bodyguards, you can just make coffee at your house. I gave you two options Addison, it's your decision," said Bizzy, then she hung up after that.

Addison glared at the rearview mirror, while putting her phone back at her bag. Jerry has been her driver since she was a kid, and he gets a good salary. That's why if something bad happens to Addison, he will be fired that's why he called Bizzy.

After that call with her mom, she decided to just head home and sleep her anger off. When they arrived at her house, she went straight to her room locking the door in process. She went inside the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable clothes, and when Addie returned to the bedroom her phone rang, and this time before answering it she looked who's calling her, it flashed a picture of her and Savvy and then followed by her friend's name: Savvy.

"Hey Savvy. So what is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Addison.

"Yeah, about that… Oh, wait I saw the interview Addie. Are you okay? I mean, are you not being a crazy woman there in your house?" joked Savvy.

"Whatever. But you know what is annoying, that damn coffee! I just want some coffee and Jerry decided to call my mom, and of course when my mom heard she gave me two options that doesn't make sense. Aaargh! I hate them," shouted Addison on the phone.

"Yeah, I can feel your anger passing through the phone Add. Haha. Anyway, uhm, about the thing that I need to talk to you about just wait for a few minutes I'll come over there. I need to do it or rather explain in personal. Okay, bye! See you in a few minutes!" said Savvy, then the line went dead.

"Wow, it looks like it's important. What could it be?" Addie muttered to herself.

And true to her word, Savvy arrived at Addison's house about 20 minutes after she hung up on Addie. She parked her car on the garage, greeted some of the maids in Addie's house, went straight to Addison's room and when she was right in front of the door, she took a deep breath and was about to knock when suddenly the door opened which surprised Savvy.

"Okay, that was creepy," stated Savvy.

"In case you didn't notice, it's very quiet here so I heard your car, your footsteps and well you do know that there is a hidden camera in the living room right, so I saw you coming up," explained Addie.

They went to the bed and they sat. It was so silent that they can hear the wind outside. After a few moments of silence, Addison cannot take it anymore so she demanded Savvy to tell her what it is that Addison needs to call her right away after the interview.

"Remember that day when you had your breakdown? Well, I saw this promo in a magazine that was placed in your coffee table and it was kind of open and I got curious so I looked at it. And there I saw promo, a 1-week get away vacation. I think that you just really need a vacation Addie, so I took it. I booked you into a hotel, and uhm, your plane tickets are arranged. Your flight will be tonight at 8:30pm. So here are your tickets, for going there and back here. The number of the hotel is also there, everything is arranged, you see. Here, oh and by the way it's in Seattle. I know you don't like the rain much, but it's a good get-away for you Add," said Savvy while handing the tickets to Addison.

Addison who has been dead silent since Savvy opened her mouth about the vacation, just stared at her friend with her mouth gaping open. When Savvy finished talking and handed her the tickets, she suddenly realized what Savvy did.

"Whaaaaat?! Are you crazy Sav?! I mean, how much is all of these anyway. I know you're also rich but you've never spend too much like this on yourself and you're doing something like this for me, and what? Seattle, Sav I hate the rain, and what's there to see?!" shrieked Addison.

Savvy who has been expecting this outburst from Addison said, "I know, I know you hate the rain but give it a chance Addie. And there are ferry boats there, the Space Needle to. Maybe you'll see something nice there. Take a break Add, just accept my gift. A 'thank you' gift for everything you've done for me," said the smiling Savvy.

Addison thought about it for a moment, staring at the tickets. Then she picked it up, smiled and hugged her best friend while saying, "Thank you Savvy, this means a lot for me."

Then Addison suddenly jumped out of the bed, and started to take out her clothes, shoes and everything else she will need for the trip. She started ranting about, she's not prepared and all that made Savvy laugh, but still she helped Addison packing. When Addison was in the middle of the packing she suddenly remembered that she needs to attend a meeting around 6pm, and the flight is 8:30pm. And usually, the passengers are needed 2 hours earlier for check-in purposes. So she stopped packing and looked at Savvy with a sad smile which Savvy noticed right away.

"What's the problem? Not enough clothes yet?" joked Savvy. But when she got no response from Addison, she went near her.

"I have a meeting tonight, 6pm and I am sure it will not start right away. I will not make it on time for the flight Sav. Thanks a lot for the offer but maybe this means that you are the one who needs a vacation, and maybe I just really need to work. Maybe I'll have my time for vacation," said Addison.

"Come on Addie! Then don't attend the meeting, your manager will probably call you about what happened at the meeting. Don't miss this chance Addie, maybe something great will happen to you," Savvy said.

"You know what, you're right! I think, it's time for the world to see who the real Addison Forbes Montgomery is. If they see me as a perfect woman, well too bad I'm not that much perfect,"

Then they continued packing, when suddenly Addison panicked and went to Savvy's side.

"We have a major problem, Sav,"

"What is it?" asked Savvy

"The first moment I step out on this house, paparazzi will follow me. They will know where I'm going and Jerry will never drive me to the airport. And if I did get out here in New York, what will happen to me in Seattle? People will recognize me there,"

"I figured it out that you will say that, so don't worry I have a solution. Just wear black contact lens and dye your hair blonde. Oh, and go get a tan so at least you skin color changes a little. The dropping you off part, don't worry I'll be the one to do that,"

"Okay… Wait, what?! Blonde?! Are you crazy, Savvy? I won't dye my hair blonde," shrieked Addison.

"Fine, here," Savvy said while throwing her a blonde wig and also the container of the contact lens.

Addison smiled at Savvy's plan then continued on packing. And when she did finish, she went to bathroom to put the wig and the contacts. When she came out of the bathroom, Savvy looked at her and smile. She threw some old clothes to Addison and told her to change to those clothes so she'll look like an ordinary citizen. After all the preparation, Savvy called Weiss, her boyfriend, to come over to Addison's house. When he arrived, Savvy told the plan to him and of course, being a loyal and loveable boyfriend he agreed to everything they've planned.

_ 'Well, this is it. I hope this works, I want to be like me again' _thought Addison.


	4. From New York To Seattle

_Well, I own Francis Parkinson (the pilot) in this chapter. And I'm not sure about the calling of flights I posted here, hehe. I don't pay attention to those kind of things when I'm in the airport, so I'm not confident if the estimated time I wrote is right. :)_

* * *

_"This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart, the start of something new."_

_~ Start of Something New by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens ~_

**-chapter 4-**

***From New York to Seattle***

After Addison finished packing, Weiss brought her luggage in Savvy's car while Savvy briefed Addie about the plan again which is: Addison will go to the meeting but on the way she will ask Jerry, and some of course her bodyguards, to stop in one of the coffee shops to go to the restroom and that is the time when Addie will change her look. Then of course when she goes out, Savvy will be waiting her in the parking lot, she will take Addie in the airport! She also mentioned to Addison that for her vacation, the name she'll be using is Angel Lewis which Addie agreed to. Even though she really doesn't like the name Angel; she doesn't even know the reason maybe because it's too girly.

"Don't worry Savvy, I remember the plan. Now go, I still need to look presentable for the meeting. See you later, Sav!" said Addison while pushing Savvy out the door.

"Yeah, okay. I'll definitely see you later," Savvy said.

After a few minutes, Jerry knocked on the door saying that they need to go now or else they will be late. Addison opened the door and smiled at Jerry, proceeded to the car and waited for a few minute before asking Jerry to stop to the coffee shop where she'll meet Savvy.

"Uhm, Jerry can you make a stop-over in Starbucks in the 5th street? I need to go to the restroom and don't worry I won't even complain having bodyguards following me inside," said Addison.

"I guess we can," answered Jerry.

When Jerry parked the car, he told three bodyguards to follow Addison.

'_Geez, he's making three bodyguards follow me when I'm only one and I'm not even that strong. Well, I'm not that strong but I can definitely outsmart them,'_ thought Addison, smirking.

Addison entered the coffee shop, which by the way is having a very silent afternoon, and everyone looked at the door. When they saw it was Addison, they shot out of their seats trying to get autograph of the famous actress; trying to get a photo with their idol. Addison, being nice and all, signed their books, papers, etc; and also smiled for the flashing cameras. After a few moments, Addie went to the restroom and proceeded with the plan. Checking that there was no one in the other cubicles, she put her wig on, the contact lens and her shades. She took out her leather jacket and her short tank top that everybody can see her belly button piercing (yes, she have a piercing). After she finished changing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

'_Ha! They would never think that I am Addison Montgomery. As I leave this restroom, I will be Angel Lewis'_ thought Addison while looking at the mirror.

'_Here it goes'_ Addison thought and then she opened the door.

When she opened it, everyone too photographs expecting it was Addison and the bodyguards almost approached her but all of them realized that it was not Addison, some blonde chick that has an outfit that says 'totally don't want to mess with this rock and roll chick'. When everybody let her through, she continued walking outside and met Savvy in her car.

"So…? Do you think no one noticed?" asked Savvy.

"Oh, no one definitely noticed," said Addison, looking at those people who were still waiting for 'Addison' to go out.

Savvy started the engine, turned the music up so loud and then looked at Addison, who also looked at Savvy.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" they shouted together, laughing. Then they took off, to leave Addison Forbes Montgomery in New York for a while and be Angel Lewis in Seattle.

---======---

"So… Are the two of you alright now, I mean you and Izzie? And let me just ask this, what happened between the two of you anyway?" asked George, while setting the coffee down.

"Nothing happened, dude. And if something happened, it's none of your business. Wait, don't you have a report to do about the Taylor case?" asked Alex who was glaring at George.

"Okay, fine. You don't want to talk about it. And the report, I already did it you know. I gave it to the Richard already," said George and left Alex.

'_Where is Izzie? It's already 10 in the morning, and she's not here yet. That's not like her,'_ thought Alex while looking at Izzie's table.

He decided to call Izzie to check on her, but when he picked up his phone it rang; displaying the name of Izzie.

"Izzie! Where the hell are you?! You should have been here an hour ago," said Alex.

"Uh, Alex I kind of need you here in Maria's place (this is just a restaurant I made up, this is where Alex and some of his co-workers eat sometimes). They found a body inside the place," said Izzie.

"What?! Okay, I'll be right there," Alex said, calling out to George that they need to go to the restaurant and explaining why while rushing to his car.

When they arrive at the crime scene, they saw Izzie waiting for them outside, and a lot of people gathered around the place.

"It's Janine, the victim. She was working late last night as Maria said. And by the look of her skin color, it's look like she's been dead for at least maybe 5 or 6 hours. We're not that sure because she really lost a lot of blood, Alex. There are 3 multiple stab wounds, 2 gun shots and there are even marks of choking in her neck," explained Izzie to Alex and George while walking inside to look at the body.

They cannot imagine that this is the place where they used to eat, because everything was ruined. The chairs and tables are not arranged, there are droplets of blood and even a trail. The cash box was also open, indicating that a robbery happened. Alex looked closely at the body while George interviewed more people. After a while, they sent the body to the lab to do an autopsy and check it more closely. The three detectives went straight right away to the lab trying their best to solve the case right away.

Night came, and yet not many answers were given by the autopsy. Cristina just said that the Janine was first tied which caused the bruises on her wrists and ankles. She got a few broken ribs, and she also said that she was strangled to death. But not before making sure she already lost of blood considering the 3 stab wounds were in the upper torso. And the two gun shots were shot in the head and in the leg.

"So even though she was not killed, she'll be brain dead. And here, I saw this piece of fabric and this strand of hair on her body. And also this, I found a very faint fingerprint near her lips," said Cristina, giving the evidences to Alex.

After that, the three of them went to get something to eat because they haven't eaten that much yet and just to have a little break with all the chaos.

"So do you think this is a serial killer, I mean just guess," said George.

"I don't know, we just have one victim. What about you Alex, what do you think?", Izzie asked.

"A murder like that will not just stop in one victim. The way Janine was killed; it was pretty harsh so the killer might have hatred or anger deep inside him. And I think, the money, it was just a diversion, you know. But still, we need to be sure," stated Alex while looking far away.

---======---

_Calling all passengers for Seattle Flight 163, the plane will be boarding in 30 minutes._

"So, this is it. I'll be gone for a week. Thanks a lot Savvy, I really appreciate this," said Addison.

"Don't mention it, I just want you to be happy again," Savvy said.

"Bye, I'll miss you even though it's just a week," Addie said, hugging her friend.

"I'll miss you too, but you know there is a gadget called phone where you can call me even though I am miles away," said Savvy while smirking at Addie.

When they let go of their hug, Addie started to walk away. Glancing behind her, she smiled once again to her friend waving goodbye. She gave the ticket to the woman, walked further more and stepped into the plane. Addie looked for her seat and when she found it, she was near the window. She always loved viewing the clouds because it calms her.

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Francis Parkinson and I will be your pilot for tonight. So seat back and enjoy the flight._

Then the plane started to speed up and Addie felt it leaving the ground. She looked outside the window, seeing the beautiful lights of the buildings and cars in New York, the darkness in the sky and her reflection in the window.

She smiled and thought, _'Goodbye Addison. Seattle here I come'._

---======---

After a very long and tiring day, and they even haven't caught or got a clue about the one who murdered Janine, Alex decided to go to the bar and loosen up. When he arrived there, he saw some of his co-workers drinking and fooling around, also Izzie and George were there sitting in the corner. Izzie noticed him and waved for him to come, but Alex shook his head; deciding to be alone for a while.

He ordered a beer to Joe and drank it right away, ordering another one again. He was too busy drinking and muttering to himself that he doesn't even notice a woman glancing at him. When he was about to drink his beer again, George was beside him, ordering another beer. Joe gave him his drink; he got up and turned around when he suddenly said to Alex that a woman on his right was glancing at him since he walked in at the door. Alex startled by what George said almost spilled his beer all over the counter.

But as George said, he saw a woman, a very hot woman. He drank all his beer and sat beside her. Alex noticed that the girl was drinking a Manhattan cocktail, which he's confused at considering the woman's look; he was thinking she was more of a hard drinker. But still, he's a guy and there was a very hot woman beside her. He ordered another drink, but this time it's scotch. Seeing that her drink was still half full, he drank it. The woman, who was kind of blushing because the guy she's been staring at went beside her, just looked at him, shocked.

"Looks like you don't have anything to drink anymore. So, can I buy you a drink?" asked Alex to the hot woman.

The woman still speechless about what Alex did, just nodded her head. When Alex shouted to Joe his order, the woman was pulled out of her reverie. The glass was placed in front of her, and she felt the man staring at her so she looked at his direction.

"Hi, I'm Alex Karev. What's your name?"

"I'm… Angel," said the smiling Addison.

"No surname, just Angel?"

"Yah, just Angel,"

"You are a mystery woman Angel. And it makes me even more interested in you," Alex said, smiling at Addison who is also smiling back at him.


	5. Starbucks Is The Place To Be

"_What have I gotten into this time around_

_I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again_

_But I didn't have to_

_You had me at hello."_

_~ You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember ~_

**-chapter 5-**

***Starbucks Is The Place to Be***

_*beeeeeeeeeeeep*_

"What the hell?!" shrieked Addison, who suddenly shot out of bed and immediately regretting it.

When she saw it was alarm clock that woke her up, she shut it off and lying down to lessen her headache. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, remembering the night she had last night.

_fLaShBaCk_

_ "So Angel, I'm guessing you're new here. Am I right?" asked Alex to Addison._

_ "Uhm, nope. I've been here a lot of times," answered Addison._

_ "Really? Cause I work right across the street and most of the people here work with me. And Joe, he recognizes those new people who come in this bar. Yes, I am a detective; meaning I can easily figure out that you are lying to me," Alex said, smirking._

_ "Uhhm, okay, fine. I am new here alright, I live somewhere far, and I am not like this and…. the rest is none of your business."_

_ "Hmm, alright then; I won't pry into your life in one condition," Alex said staring at her eyes while inching closer._

_ "Uhh, wh—what is it, huh?" stammered Addison._

_ "I want you to kiss me in my lips," Alex said smirking at Addison._

_ Maybe it was the alcohol that was taking effect on her that made her do it. As Alex said that, Addison grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him fully on the lips; tasting a mix of beer and scotch. Alex was shocked that she actually did it, but after a second he kissed back. When Addison felt Alex's tongue tracing her lips, requesting to open her lips, she opened it and they had a tongue duel match until air became an issue._

_ Alex could see Angel (Addison) blushing, he smirked. He inched closer to her, and also placed his hand in her leg which was inching upwards. He leaned in again and kissed her, this time hard and full of passion; like he had known this woman a very long time. Alex became aware of Angel's (Addison) body and grabbed her waist, making her stand up between Alex's legs. Addison was beginning to feel dizzy, maybe because of the alcohol and the way Alex was kissing her when suddenly he felt his hand slide downwards in her backside; she also felt the awakening in between his legs that made Addison break the kiss. _

_ Alex, having no idea why she broke the kiss, looked at her and started to kiss her again when she said that she needed to go. She picked up her bag, putting some money in the counter to pay for her drinks and ran out of the bar hailing a cab. _

_eNd oF fLaShBaCk_

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the hell did I do that?! I am here to re-discover myself, not to make out with random strangers!" shrieked Addison.

_'But it was a very hot make out session. And he is really cute,_' said a voice in Addison's mind.

"What the hell?! It's not, okay!" Addison shot back.

When she realized what she was doing, arguing to herself, she decided to take some aspirin and maybe take a hot long bath. She ordered herself some breakfast and proceeded to take a bath.

---======---

_Alex stared at her while she ran out, after processing what really happened Alex shot out of his seat, pulled out enough money to cover for his drinks and ran out of the bar too. When he was outside, he felt the sudden chills of the cold breeze of the Seattle air. Ignoring the coldness of the air, he looked around if he can see Angel but unfortunately he didn't. He went back inside, sat again at the chair he's been sitting at for the past few minutes. He suddenly noticed something shining, when he looked at it, it was a bracelet._

_ 'Maybe its Angel's bracelet' thought Alex._

_ But when he looked closely, he saw it has an initials of A.M., and a little carving was made with the initials of D.S., a heart engraved before the initials._

_ 'A.M.? M.S.? What the hell?! Could it be possible that she has a boyfriend? This could be hers, because Angel starts with 'A' and her surname starts with--- damn it! She didn't say her last name. Well, she might come back for this anyway,' Alex thought, putting the bracelet in his pocket. When he suddenly remembers the kiss they shared. _

_He smiled and thought of what would happen if they didn't stop in just a kiss. They would be probably in the restroom of Joe's right now, and he might be pinning her small hands in the wall while kissing her hungrily. His hands roaming in her body, both of them shredding each other's clothes and finally the moment he's been waiting for, he ripped her underwear then------_

"Hey Alex, wake up! We've got another body, this time in Janine's apartment," shouted George, who barged in with Izzie, to the half-awake Alex.

'_What? Was it just a dream; the kiss and meeting Angel? And the restroom… wait of course, the restroom part might not be true because if it is, I wouldn't be here in my apartment alone'_ thought Alex, smirking

"What are you smirking at? Come on, let's go!" shouted Izzie then went outside saying that he should make it fast and she'll just be waiting in the car.

"What's her problem?" asked Alex, picking what he should wear.

"I don't know. So, dude, how was it? The very hot blonde you sat with the whole night? Huh, how was she?" asked the very curious George.

"She's definitely something, man. And I'm not going to tell you anything anymore," smirked Alex.

George started to protest but Alex headed out for the door, shouting to him that they should make it fast because Izzie will be pissed. They ran outside the ever famous Seattle rain, went inside the car. Alex haven't even close his door yet, when Izzie started the car that almost threw Alex off the car but he quickly shut it that almost had his jacket caught in the door. He just looked at Izzie and was about to ask what was wrong when he decided to do it later because she really looked so pissed.

When they got to the crime scene, they separated for a while to do their assigned jobs; George in interviewing people, Izzie taking pictures, and Alex examining the body and looking for evidences. After a few minutes, Lexie arrived; saying to them that the body will be transferred to the lab already and also saying that they Cristina will just call them if she finished examining the body because she doesn't really want people around when she's doing an autopsy. They agreed on it, understanding Cristina.

When they finished collecting evidence, taking pictures and interviewing those people around the scene, they decided to go back to the office and just do paperwork and maybe look at Janine's murder again, because they feel the one who killed Janine is the one who also killed the one who lives right across Janine's apartment. Arriving at the office, Richard called out to George asking him to do a report about Janine's murder.

With George gone, Alex thought it might be the best time to ask Izzie what is wrong. When he did ask her, she just glared at him and walked past him. Alex decided to follow her but when she saw her pick up a cigarette and a lighter, he backed off because Izzie just do that when she's angry, not just pissed off anymore, really angry. Trying to forget the tension between him and his partner, he decided to head out for a while. When he thought it was going to rain, he picked up his car keys and grateful that he decided to leave his car here last night and totally remembering what happened last night which caused him to smirk.

He found his car, and got hurriedly got inside; started the engine and sped off. Stuck in traffic, he's thinking where to go in a time like this and in the same time wishing for peace and quiet. After a few minutes of driving around, he thought of a place where he can go and all the while thinking about the beautiful blonde woman named Angel.

---======---

After eating taking a very calming bath and eating breakfast, Addison decided to go out for a while, see what's really in Seattle. Ten minutes after, with a black tank top, black leather pants, her blonde wig and matching shades, Addison left the hotel totally forgetting that she placed her phone in the bedside table last night. On her way out, she greeted the doorman who also greeted her. She hailed a cab, but not before looking at the dark sky and hoping that it will not rain, not when she's trying to explore Seattle. When she got inside the cab, she told the driver to go to the nearest Starbucks, deciding that she's going to need coffee to at least stay warm considering that it's starting to get cold.

The cab stopped at Starbucks and Addison handed him the payment saying thanks on her way out. When she got out of the cab, talk about bad luck, the rain poured down hard. So she ran inside, rubbing her arms to feel a little warmth, suddenly regretting not bringing the leather jacket that was placed in the chair of her hotel room. Addie waited patiently waited for her turn to order which wasn't that long enough, she ordered coffee and a slice of cheesecake. After paying for it, she went to sit at the far end of the coffee shop, sitting in a table beside the glass.

As she was looking through outside the glass, she didn't notice a guy staring at her since the moment she came in. When the guy saw a waiter come near her, he stopped him and said that he'll give the order to her. The waiter looked confused as to why he would do that, so the guy said he can even look at him giving the woman her order, and also said that he knows the woman. The waiter let the guy go with the tray but still looked closely to what he's going to do. The guy reached the woman's table but she still hasn't noticed him.

Clearing his throat he said, "I think this is your order,"

After hearing a clear of throat and the voice, Addison turned around and never expected in a million years that he'll see the guy she made out with last night.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again… Angel," smiled Alex to a shocked Addison.


	6. Phone Calls

_"You could be my someone, you could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are_

_There's oceans between us, but that's not very far."_

_~ Blurry by Puddle of Mudd~_

**-chapter 6-**

***Phone Calls***

"Could you please stop that!" said Addison.

"Stop what? I'm not even doing anything," said Alex.

"You are doing something. You are staring at me for the past five minutes since you sat in front of me. And let me tell you, it's annoying so stop it!" said Addison, angrily.

Alex smirked and said, "You're wet."

When Addison heard that, she spilled her coffee all over the table.

"Shit, shit, shit! It's very hot! Damn it! What kind of question is that?" shrieked Addison.

"It's not a question, it's a statement. You are wet, it is very obvious. Here take my jacket, you're going to get a cold," Alex said while handing his jacket to Addison.

When he saw Addison confused, he laughed and said, "You are soaking wet, that's what I mean." After he said that, Addison blushed and took his jacket.

A waiter went over to them and cleaned up the table, and he saw Addison (well, in Angel's look) and was mesmerized by her beauty. He was about to ask the woman her name when Alex noticed that the guy was staring at Angel.

"Hey kid, don't you have work to do? Now, go," Alex said to the waiter who immediately retreated.

"Why did you say that?!" asked Addison to Alex.

"He's totally checking you out and he's just a kid, he might not even be eighteen years old yet. That kid is totally way out of your league," answered Alex.

"Hah! How would you even know what my league is, huh? We do not know each other. Don't go screaming at other people and dictating who I want to meet!" said Addison, angrily.

"We might not know each other enough, but we had a hot make out session twice, last night. Do you need me to remind that very hot moment?" smirked Alex.

Addison was speechless when Alex said that. She thought she will not have to deal with the awkwardness but he had the need to bring that up. So she just stared at him and opened her mouth but no sound came, so she just smiled at him or rather tried to.

---======---

"Mrs. Montgomery! What are you doing here in my house?" asked Jerry.

"I am here because the management called me last night saying that Addison didn't appear at the meeting. Do you mind telling me why my daughter wasn't there?" asked Bizzy.

"Uhm, we were actually going to go there. But on our way there, Miss Montgomery suddenly felt sick that's why we went back to the house and I forgot to call the company that she'll not be able to attend the meeting. She's still sick, I called the house earlier," explained Jerry, nervously.

"Really, she's sick? If she is sick she is probably resting at the house, as you say. I went by earlier there, and everyone said the same thing as what you said. It's like it's even rehearsed, but I wanted to talk to her and that's when I realize she's not there Jerry. Some of her clothes aren't there. Her bed is clean, her shower is very dry and the windows were closed. Now, tell me the truth Jerry, where is my daughter?" asked Bizzy, menacingly.

Jerry, figuring out that he can't lie anymore, explained everything to Bizzy. That after going to the restroom to a coffee shop, she snuck out. He keeps repeating that he's sorry and begging Bizzy not to take away his job. Bizzy just looked at him and walked away after his explanation.

"Hi, Mark. I need your help. I need you to find my daughter, Addison. Apparently, I think it is a very funny thing to do to run away and forget that you have a career. Yes, you heard me clearly Mark, my daughter ran away and I don't know where. Okay, thank you Mark," said Bizzy, then she closed her phone.

After she talked to Mark, a family friend of theirs, she called her driver and went to the company to explain everything to them and also hoping that they will not see this as a way to pull out all Addison's project.

---======---

"You haven't said anything when I mentioned our kiss," smirked Alex.

Addison, who finished her coffee and cheesecake, glared at Alex. She called the waiter, indicating the bill to be delivered in the table. When the bill arrived, Alex picked it up and paid it.

"I can pay for my own food, you know," stated the pissed off Addison.

"So, what's your point?" asked Alex, deciding to piss her off more.

Addie kept on glaring at him, and when she noticed that the rain is starting to fade, she got up, picked up her things and threw Alex his jacket.

"Ow! Is that how you return my goodness? I was just concerned about you being sick, and you throw my jacket back at me? Not even a thank you?" asked Alex.

"Why would I say thank you to you when all you did was annoy me," Addison answered back.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, I want to know you more. I had a great time last night, and I think I'm really considered a lucky person to see you again,"

When Addison heard that, she suddenly stopped walking causing Alex to bump to her. She turned around, a smile forming in her lips. Alex saw the smile, and he smiled back. He was about to ask her out when her phone rang, and of course he answered it.

"Detective Karev here. What? Damn it! Alright, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Yeah, yeah. Okay, see you later,"

He turned around to see Addison's (well, Angel) face fell. He didn't want to miss a chance to spend time with her, and who knows maybe this is the last time they'll see each other. Alex saw police cars rushing through the traffic, and that's his signal to follow them. He turned back to Addison, and saw her walking away. Alex followed her, grabbed her hand and kissed her. When he pulled away, he saw her face full of shock and he just smirked.

"Here, take my card. Call me, alright. I'll be waiting on it," then Alex ran to his car and drove away.

Addison looked down at the business card Alex gave her. She smiled and ran her fingers in her lips. When she saw Alex drove away, she hailed a cab and decided to call it a day and go back to the hotel.

"Detective Alexander Michael Karev…" she muttered.

---======---

"Weiss! What if something happened to her? Oh my God! This is all going to be my fault!" shrieked Savvy.

"Look, she's probably still asleep or something. Addison's probably tired because of the flight," explained Weiss.

Savvy has been in panic mode since Addison hasn't called her yet. She told her friend to call her when she arrives at the hotel, but she didn't. And now, Savvy can't stop pacing around her room muttering to herself. She tried to call Addison but it always goes straight to her voicemail, and that just increased Savvy's worry for her friend. When her phone rang, she rushed to it and answered it straight away hoping that it's Addison calling, and it is her.

_"Hey," said Addie on the phone._

"Hey yourself! What the hell Addie! You didn't call last night, and I was so worried! I didn't get a decent sleep because of you! I thought something happened to you already!" Savvy shouted on the phone.

_"Alright, I'm sorry. I received all your very great messages you left at my voicemail and now I am calling. So no need to be worried anymore"_

"Okay, okay. I'm calm now, just promise me every night you'll call me"

_"What? Savvy, that is kind of insane. I'll be fine, alright"_

"Okay, sorry. It's just that I'm really worried for you there. But anyway, how is Seattle?"

_"Well, Seattle is… rainy. I don't know, I haven't explored it yet alright."_

"U-huh. You're probably right, it's just you first day there. It's not like you already have a boyfriend there. Haha!"

_"You have no idea…" muttered Addison which Savvy didn't hear clearly._

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear it"

_"Nothing, nothing. Look, I'll try to call you tonight alright. I'll just catch up on some sleep. Bye Savvy! Love you!"_

"Okay then, bye" then they both hung up.

Addison lay down on the bed, and picked up the card Alex gave her. He entered his number on her phone and saved it.

_'Now what?'_ thought Addie, looking at the Alex's number.

* * *

Review! And I hope you have been reviewing the previous chapters too. :)


	7. His Special Day With A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:** Uhm, so here's the thing in this chapter. I'm not that satisfied with the detective thing stuff and I'm sorry (in advance) if you think it's crap, and for me, I do think it's kind of crappy writing. :( Sorry, it's just that I haven't been watching CSI and other crime shows that I forgot how to picturize (?) or describe a crime scene. Anyway, I still hope you do like this chapter.

* * *

"_Lift your head baby, don't be scared_

_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_

_You'll get by with a smile_

_You can't win at everything, but you can try."_

_~ With A Smile by Eraserheads ~_

**-chapter 7-**

***Special Day With A Girlfriend***

"Damn it! What is wrong with her?" said Alex, who has been grumpy the whole day.

"I thought you and Izzie are okay now?" asked George, who heard his friend swearing and muttering.

"What? Yeah, Izzie and I are okay now. And it's not Izzie I'm referring to, George. Remember that hot blonde chick who I talked to at the bar the other night? I saw her again yesterday, in a coffee shop. We talked for a bit and before I went to the scene I gave her my business card and she hasn't called me yet!" said the frustrated Alex.

"Maybe she's just not really interested," explained George.

"Not interested? Dude, at the bar she kissed me first, our second kiss I initiated it but she kissed me back. And yesterday, I kissed her and she almost wrapped her arms around me; she even smiled. So yeah, I think she's really not interested," Alex said before getting up to give the report to Richard.

"What?! You kissed her already three times? What the hell, man! Why didn't I know that?" asked George.

"Because you are too busy finding a way not to screw up your relationship with Callie, dude. Mind your own business, you know I don't do girl talk," Alex answered back.

"Hah! And yet, you ranted about your kisses with her to me just a minute ago! Yeah, right!" George shot back.

Before Alex entered the Chief's office, he looked back at his table where George was leaning to and glared at him. When George saw his glare, he backed off and went back to his own table.

---======---

"Where the hell are you Addison?" asked Bizzy.

_ "Wow, took you so long to call me Mom," said Addie._

"I'm not playing games with you Addison! Answer my question Addie, where are you? Don't you know that everyone in the company is getting crazy because of your disappearance? Some of the people here thought you are dead! And let me tell you this, the company almost decided to pull out all of your projects! So you need to tell me where you are. Or better yet, come back here right away!" shouted Bizzy.

_ "…..Is that all? I still have things to do. Bye," then Addie hung up._

"The nerve of that woman!" said Bizzy.

"So what'd she say?" asked a very handsome guy.

"My daughter doesn't seem to care about her career, Mark. I need you to find her," pleaded Bizzy.

"Don't worry Bizzy, I will. My personal investigator is having a search right now as we speak. I must be going now, if I hear anything from my PI, I will call you," said Mark then kissed Bizzy on the cheek.

"Thank you Mark," Bizzy said.

"Of course, I would do anything for my fiancée-to-be," smirked Mark then proceeded to walk out the door.

"No matter where you are, or what you want Addison, you will be mine," muttered Mark.

---======---

"Hi Savvy! How are you?" asked Addie on the phone.

_ "Addie! Glad to hear you're calling me again. Haha. I'm fine, how about you? How's the weather?" Savvy asked._

"It's…still raining. But I might get used to it while I'm here. Anyway, my Mom called me and ranted about these things going crazy there with me disappearing,"

_ "Well, yeah. It is very true. You're disappearance if always on the news, some are false news, saying you eloped with someone or you decided to have a vacation and died,"_

"Dying?! Geez, I thought my Mom was just joking about that news. Hmm, anything else?"

_ "Uhm, well your Mom got someone to follow me 'cause I'm very sure she knows that I have got to do something with you going away. And by the way, she asked Mark to look for you,"_

"Oh God, she even dragged Mark in this! Argh, I really hate her!"

Savvy was about to respond to that when Addison heard a knock from her door, shouting that it's room service, Addie said bye to Savvy and proceeded to eat her breakfast. But before she hung up, she heard Savvy saying that she should call her again soon. When Addie was eating her breakfast, she remembered Alex.

_'I wonder what he is doing'_ thought Addison.

She put down her fork on the plate and took her phone out, she scribbled down her contacts until she found Alex's name. Addie pressed the call button, she waited for him to pick up but he never did.

_ 'Hey this is Alex. I'm probably busy that's why I can't answer my phone. Just leave a message after the beep. Oh and by the way, if this is Izzie, I'll come by your house later. Remember it's our special day' *beeeeeeeeeeeep*_

When Addison heard his voice, she smiled. She never realized that his voice was sexy, but when it was the near end of the message, her smiled faded.

_ 'Izzie? Special day? I never thought he had a girlfriend. Oh well' _she thought then put away her phone.

She stared at the ceiling, her breakfast suddenly forgotten because of the voicemail message. She never even felt her eyes watering until a tear fell which she quickly wiped away. After a few minutes of staring and mutterings, she got up and took a bath. Planning of forgetting about this little crush she had, and explore the rainy Seattle.

---======---

"Hey Alex!" shouted Izzie to the newly arrived detective.

"Oh, hey. We still on for tonight?" asked Alex before examining the crime scene.

"Well, that's the thing. I can't make it, the Chief asked me to do night shift tonight, because of the case I did last week. He wants me to make a full report of everything, considering that the guy was one of the most famous criminals in the world. Sorry, maybe some other night," explained Izzie.

"Oh, okay. That's fine," smiled Alex.

They both went around the corner of the alleyway, and were totally surprised by the scene in front of them. There were three brutally bloody bodies; two of them are guys and the other a woman, which looked like she was sexually harassed considering her lack of clothing. Izzie almost gagged at the sight, so Alex told her to talk to some of the people near the area. As Izzie left, Alex looked closely at the bodies, immediately noticing there were three stab wounds on each of the victims and a burnt skin, kind of, on the forehead. The burn on the first guy is a letter 'D', 'I' on the second one and 'E' on the woman.

"Die? Well, the killer really did a lot on these three to kill them," Alex muttered.

As another detective came by stating that the body is ready to be taken away, Alex stood up and went to look for Izzie who is busy asking questions to some guy, maybe mid 30's. Izzie, who noticed Alex standing a few feet behind her, thanked the guy for his time. She went to Alex, and stated all the statement she has. As Alex was walking Izzie to her car, George shouted to them.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" George shouted.

"George? I thought you have a case to testify to?" asked Izzie.

"Well, yeah. But the case was rescheduled, it'll be tomorrow afternoon and before you ask why, I don't remember what the Chief said," George said sheepishly.

Izzie grunted at his answer, while Alex just smirked. George was about to ask about their case when someone caught his eye. He stepped forward, trying to look more closely to the woman standing across the street. When he got a good look on her, he turned around to Alex and Izzie, who were both looking at him curiously.

"Alex, isn't that the girl from the bar the other night? The one who hasn't called you back even though you already kissed three times," asked George.

When Alex said that, he looked at the spot where George was looking quite a while ago and when he realized it is her, he ran across the street trying to keep up with her very past face of walking. Izzie, who has her mouth open due to Alex's action, went to find her car while George was shouting something like "Yeah! You go, Alex!".

After a few mutterings of sorry to some people for bumping into them, he finally got near her. He didn't even realize he was that close until she stopped, causing him to bump into her and eventually made them tumble down together and scatter Addison's bags in the pavement. Alex was smiling like an idiot, looking down at Addison; they both actually forgotten where they were until people around them started running due to the newly heavily falling rain.

"You're a very fast walking woman considering with your high heels," said Alex.

"Maybe, I want you to prove your worth before you get your prize," Addison said, smiling.

After realizing what she said, she suddenly blushed. And even possible, started to blush more when she felt something in her stomach pressing, and of course their current position which is very inappropriate for the eyes of people on the sidewalk. She tried to get up but Alex won't let him, he just keeps on looking at her with that predatory look eyes, and it made her shiver.

"Can you help me get up? Because my back is aching now" asked Addison.

Her voice made Alex snap into place, realizing what's going on around him. He stood up; handing Addison his hand and helping her stand up. When she got on her feet, Alex pulled her into him and kissed her, not caring by the people's gasp around them and even the mutterings of 'inappropriate', 'teenagers, you don't know them anymore', and others. He has his left arm around her waist, which is the only thing that holds Addison to stand up, because Alex's kiss can totally make her melt while his right hand, is tangled through her blonde hair. After their kiss, they were (of course) both soaking wet and Alex can't stop smiling or rather grinning while Addison, is speechless. After a second or so, Addison entangled herself from Alex, remembering he has a girlfriend named Izzie and it's their 'special day'. Alex, who is confused by her sudden action approached Addison who keeps on backing up, which he found is very annoying so he just grabbed her arm but not that rough to leave a bruise.

"Why are you moving away from me?" asked Alex.

"Because you have a girlfriend!" shouted Addison.

"What? A girlfriend? Me?" stuttered Alex.

"Yes! Izzie, your girlfriend! I know we don't know each other that well, and I keep on accepting your kisses but that doesn't mean you can cheat on her and that I will be the reason the two of you will break up, I will never have sex with you!" shrieked Addison.

"Izzie? Haha! She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend and at the same time co-worker. What gave you that idea that she's my girlfriend and how'd you even know her?" asked Alex. And he suddenly added, "And it looks like you've been thinking of me every night, huh", smirking.

"I called you, and I heard your voicemail message. You even mentioned her there, saying that it's your SPECIAL DAY!" stated Addison, making sure to put an edge on the 'special day'.

"Oh, that. Special day, it means for us we get to have a night off followed by a day off also, that's what we call it. So we spend every special day together because as I said earlier, she's my best friend. We've known each other for so long, and anyway, it's not just us. My friend George will be there with us too, but they're both working tonight. The Chief decided to have them make a report about our case last week" explained Alex.

"Ohh," said Addison, who is feeling like an idiot right now.

Alex sensing her embarrassment suddenly asked her "So you were jealous of that, huh? Don't worry, I felt worse. I ranted some things about you to George, who is my guy friend, like a total girl would. And you want to know why? It's because of you, I waited for your call that day when I gave you my card and you never did so I got really pissed," said Alex.

When Alex said that, Addison smiled and looked at Alex.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, I don't. But I hope, in some time I will," answered Alex, looking directly at Addison's eyes.

After a few second of staring at each other's eyes, Addison asked Alex if he can drop her off the hotel where she's staying if it's okay with him. Of course Alex agreed, picking up the bags Addison dropped, when they were walking back to where he parked the car he noticed that most of the police there were gone, even Izzie and George. He opened the car door for her, and then went inside. After she said where she's staying, which he discovered was not far away, he started driving. When they arrived at the hotel, Addison was about to open the door when she suddenly she kissed Alex who eagerly responded back.

"I hope to see you tonight, I'll call you," said the smiling Addison.

"Sure, bye. I'll be waiting, and this time I really hope you do call!" he shouted back as she was retreating back to the hotel. When she heard his response, she looked back and grinned at him.


	8. Sometimes Excitement Can Be Bad

_Just a very short chapter. :)_

* * *

_"Because I told you, you'd live to regret it_

_And now I don't wanna make you feel bad_

_But when it comes to me, just forget it_

_I'll be the best you never had."_

_~ The Best You Never Had by Leona Lewis ~_

**-chapter 8-**

***Sometimes Excitement Can Be Bad***

"Hey Alex, I have good news for you," exclaimed Izzie.

"Uhm, what is it?" asked Alex, distractedly because he's looking at his phone.

"Chief let me have this night off because of the heavy workload about the case this morning. He said that I can submit the report until next week. So, we're definitely okay with hanging out tonight, I have nothing to do now," smiled Izzie.

"Uh, yeah, that's good," Alex said, still distracted.

"Okay! So you'll come to my place at around 6pm?" asked Izzie.

"Sure….Wait, what?!" shouted Alex, after realizing what Izzie was talking about.

"Why weren't you listening to me? Who is your precious text mate that keeps you smiling, huh? " Izzie teased.

"It's Angel, the girl I met from the bar. I'm sorry Izzie, but I think I can't come tonight, I promised Angel that I'll take her out tonight, tour her around Seattle," Alex said.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine," Izzie said, walking away.

After Izzie left Alex, his phone started ringing, flashing the name of Angel. He answered it, and he said that he'll pick her up tonight at the hotel before hanging up because he's getting called by Richard. He ran on his way to Richard's office, knocked before coming in and took a seat at the chair across Richard's. Alex was very nervous on why he got called into the office of the Chief. But his nervousness was suddenly cleared when Richard explained why he is there.

"So, I know you're probably nervous why you are here. But don't worry this is good news, Karev. I am promoting you! You have been excellent and very passionate with your job. You don't care if you'll get hurt as long as you put those criminals in jail and for that I am very proud of you, Alex," exclaimed Richard.

"What? Really?! Oh my god! I can't believe this. Thank you so much chief!" Alex stated.

Richard handed him a new badge with the new ID. But as he handed it to the very happy Alex, he said one more thing. The New York Police Department needs some help because of a case that they've been trying to solve now for days. Richard said to Alex that he will be sending him to New York, by the end of the week.

"How long am I going to be there?" asked Alex.

"Depends on how long the case will take. If you got the guy right away, then you can come home already. But as long as that criminal is still out there, you will be staying there for a while. You can go now," Richard answered back.

"Uhm, okay. Thanks a lot Chief, for believing in me," Alex said.

Alex went to the rooftop after his talk with the chief, thinking about his luck that week. He got pretty good cases which always led the criminal in jail, he found a beautiful girl and he just got promoted. He saw Izzie and George heading out the station, deciding to tell her about the good news he shouted her name and ran to them. After explaining to both of them what happened, all three of them went to the bar across the street to celebrate. And for Alex, he totally forgot about his date with Angel because of his excitement.

---======---

Back at the hotel, Addison was getting ready for her date with Alex. She started browsing some appropriate clothing for their night, which involves probably a lot of walking because Alex said he'll tour her. After about half an hour of looking for clothes, she finally settled with a tank top, a faded blue skinny jeans and a jacket. Addison looked at her phone, and saw the time which is 8:19.

'_That's weird, he's late. He should have been here already,_' Addison thought.

After waiting for at least another 15 minutes, she called Alex but it went straight to his voicemail. She waited again, thinking that Alex might be caught up with something from his work but he didn't show up, never even bother to call. Addison, realizing she was stood up by some man she barely know, ordered some wine to be delivered up to her room.

"I'm so stupid! Why did I ever agree to go out with him anyway?! He's just some man, a man that doesn't mean anything to me" muttered Addison.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Addie got up to answer the door, and didn't even realize that she was crying until she saw her reflection on the mirror she passed by. She didn't bother to wipe her tears, thinking that it's just room service. But when she opened the door, she couldn't believe who it was; and the person is far beyond to be an employee of a hotel.

"Hi Addie, nice wig,"

"Mark…."

* * *

So Mark, finally found Addison. :) Hmm, what could be in store for the two of them? Hehe, go on and review! :P


	9. Mark Anthony Sloan

**Author's Note: **So this chapter focus on Mark and Addison. That's all I'm going to say. Go on and read. :D

* * *

"_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope _

_You are the one I share my life with."_

_~ If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield ~_

**-chapter 9-**

***Mark Anthony Sloan***

"What are you doing here?" asked Addison after her shock was gone.

"Oh, come on Addie. It's like you don't want to see me. Anyway, me showing up is better than your mom being here, right?" responded Mark.

"Yeah, you're probably right. How'd you find me? I am certainly sure Savvy won't tell you where I am."

"Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me here outside your hotel room where everyone can see the two of us doing it?" smirked Mark, making sure Addie got the message.

"Oh, shut up!" said Addison playfully punching Mark while letting him in.

When Mark got inside, Addison left him for a while to change into more comfortable clothes and to get rid of her wig. After a few minutes, Addie came out of the bathroom wearing a New York shirt and shorts, and her wig is also gone. She flopped down next to Mark, who is trying hard to look for a good show. When Mark, saw Addison settle beside him he confronted her right away.

"Why did you suddenly leave? I mean, you've got a great career in New York Ads," asked Mark.

"You're right Mark I do have a great career but I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the limelight. I want to have a life, a real life," Addie answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about that? I mean, Addie we're friends!" shouted Mark.

"Friends? Yeah, right! Are you hearing yourself Mark?! If we are just friends, you wouldn't be here in Seattle sitting in my hotel room in front of me! If you are my friend, you wouldn't go behind my back, Mark!" Addie shouted back.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry about that, Addie?" Mark asked softly.

_fLaShBaCk_

_ "Are you sure about this Mark? 'Cause I want this to be perfect, it's our first year anniversary and I can't mess this up," asked Addison._

_ "Don't worry about a thing, Addie. Everything is planned out, you and your boyfriend will meet in the restaurant while your Mom is on her way to Europe," answered Mark._

_ "Thank you so much Mark! That's why you're my best guy friend! You perfectly planned all this, I just can't think of an alibi to tell my mom when I go out. And I'm very sure, if she lets me out she'll have someone follow me and I can't let that happen. She can't break me and my boyfriend apart." shrieked Addison, while hugging him._

_ After a moment or two, they broke apart and Mark led her to the limousine, telling the driver where to go. Half an hour already passed by, she still hasn't arrived and she was getting really nervous because she's already late. Addison felt the car slowing down so she looked outside. She can't see thing inside the restaurant because the curtains are blocking her view. The driver opened her door and led her to the door, and opened it for her. When she opened it, she didn't expect to see what was in there._

_ All of her relatives are there, and she recognized some of Mark's family, are there. A band is playing in the stage placed on the side, and there in the middle of the floor stood Mark and her parents. She doesn't understand what's happening, so she went straight to Mark to ask what's going on. But she didn't get the chance to ask because when she reached Mark, he knelt in front of her in one knee showing her a small box. Addison gasped, and put a hand on her mouth. Mark smiled at her and opened the box, which reveals that very beautiful diamond ring._

_ "Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you be my wife?" asked Mark._

_ "I….Mark…wha—" Addie said._

_ "What the hell is this Addison?! How could you do this? I loved you with all my heart and here you are being proposed to by one of the famous bachelors in New York! I can't believe I trusted you! You're a liar! I never want to see you again!" shouted Chace, Addison's boyfriend._

_ She didn't even notice him standing there, until he shouted. When he finished shouting, he ran outside. Addison, who is still in shock, just stared at him and when she came back to her senses she ran to find him but when she got outside she cannot see a trace of him anymore. She can just hear the people walking in the street, the cars honking and passing by, the people going out of the restaurant. After realizing what they did, she went back inside getting angrier by each second._

_ "What the hell is your problem?! Why, Mark!? I thought you were my friend!" shouted Addison while punching his chest._

_ "I am you friend Addison that's why I don't want you going out with him. He's not a good guy, Addie," said Mark._

_ "Not a good guy?! How would you know that, huh? You don't even bother getting to know him! I told everything to you, knowing that I can trust you but I guess I was wrong, totally wrong. And to even tell my Mom, and pull a stunt like this to break me and Chace up, is so low even for you! From now on, you Mark Anthony Sloane is on my top three of most hated people," shouted Addison._

_ After that stunt Mark pulled on her, she ignored him. She never returned any of his text messages, emails, voicemails and even letters. Addison even threw Mark's entire gift for her, which caused Mark to feel so guilty about what he did, but of course Addie never knew about it. After a few months, Mark left New York without saying to Addison. When Mark came back, Addison was very different now. And when he visited Bizzy, he saw Addie. He was still nervous about how their friendship ended, he was about to leave when suddenly Addie told him to stay and he can wait for her Mom to arrive. He turned around looking shocked, and Addie just smiled leaving Mark alone._

_eNd oF fLaShBaCk_

"Apparently not enough," Addie shot back.

"I really am sorry, Addie. Look, I'm gonna go now, seeing that you don't want me here. It was nice seeing you again Ads," said Mark while getting up.

"Mark, wait…uhm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Why don't you stay here and we'll watch DVD or something, I'll order some food if you want," smiled Addison.

Mark, sensing that it was her way of showing peace to him, went back to her couch and smiled.

"Okay, then. I want a lobster, shrimp, oyster, a whole chicken and uhm, hmm. Lemme think more," teased Mark.

"Hey, hey! Don't overdo it!" laughed Addison.

After a few minutes of deciding what to eat, Addison called the hotel lobby to let them to deliver her dinner right away. Mark opened the TV, trying to find a baseball game on. When he found one, he settled on it and waited for Addison to come back. When she did, she laid down on her back with her head on Mark's lap. And he immediately started playing with her red hair, which reminded him of what he saw earlier.

"Uhm, Addison why were you wearing a blond wig earlier? I mean, you look hot as a blond chick but you look hotter as a redhead."

"Just to get a low profile here, I even changed my name,"

"Really? What's your Seattle name?"

"Uhh, Angel Lewis,"

"Angel Lewis? Lemme guess, Savvy named you, right?"

"Yeah, she did. She was a great help for me these past few weeks"

"Where were you going when I got here? You looked like you're going somewhere, with your wig on and that pretty hot outfit,"

"Uhm, nowhere. I thought you were room service,"

"But you were probably going somewhere, right?"

"…Yeah,"

_ 'Thank God, he didn't notice my smudged mascara' Addie thought._

"Is that the reason why you were crying? You were supposed to go out and he stood you up?" asked Mark carefully.

_ 'Okay, I spoke to soon,' Addie thought again._

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell Addie got up and let the man wheel the food inside the room. When he got out, Addie closed the door and got her food, the same with Mark. When they both settled at the couch, watching the baseball game Addison suddenly said something.

"It was," Addison said quietly then proceeded to eat her meal.

Mark stopped chewing when she heard Addie talk. He looked at her and saw how vulnerable she looked right there. He was going to ask her another question but when she saw her start to eat, he dropped the subject, sensing that she doesn't want to talk about it.

_'Whoever it is, I'll make sure to beat that guy up. No one hurts MY Addie,' Mark thought angrily  
_

_

* * *

_Please review! :) And don't worry, Alex will be back on the next chapter._  
_


	10. Joe's Is Certainly Not The Place To Be

**Author's Note:** This is just another short chapter, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. And if I get enough reviews to make me happy, I'll update sooner. :) And I'm very sure you want to read the next chapter as soon as possible, hehe. ;)  


* * *

"_I guess it's gonna break me down,_

_Like falling when you try to fly,_

_It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye."_

_~ Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood ~_

**-chapter 10-**

***Joe's Is Certainly Not The Place To Be***

"There are my favorite customers!" exclaimed Joe when he saw the three detectives enter the bar.

"Hey Joe give these two anything they want, put it on my tab," shouted Alex.

"Wow! You're being generous today. What's the occasion?" asked Joe.

"I got promoted dude, and our chief will be sending me to New York for a while to work on a high profile case there. Don't worry, you'll still have two frequent customers here," said Alex, while laughing.

"Well then, that's good to know. Why don't you go pick a booth and I'll deliver your drinks there. And congratulations Alex!" said Joe.

"Thanks Joe!" shouted Alex, going to where Izzie and George were sitting.

"I still cannot believe it! You got promoted, that's so cool!" said George.

"That's what you get when you work really hard, man," smirked Alex.

"Hey! I work hard, a lot!" complained George.

"Really? Well, you are really working hard if you consider your complaints to the chief about early mornings and late nights. Oh! And let's not forget your slacking off in some cases and paper works!" laughed Izzie, followed by Alex.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," mumbled George.

"So, when are you going to New York?" asked Izzie.

"Uhm, I think tomorrow. I just don't know what time," answered Alex, sipping on his beer.

"Wow, that case must be really a high profile one, considering that the chief is sending you right away," said Izzie.

"Yeah, I'm actually excited about it. I mean I haven't been to New York for years now, and I miss the chaos there," Alex said.

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing George decided to go home, saying that Callie might be waiting for him for a while now. When George stood up, Izzie ordered another round of beer. When she was waiting for their order in the counter, she saw a woman come near Alex. She looked closely and noticed that she was totally drunk and flirting with Alex, who is also flirting back. Her blood boiled with what she's seeing, so she decided to make fun of the girl. As Joe handed her their beers, she picked it up and slammed it on their table, startling the two. Then suddenly, she pulled Alex's collar and kissed him full on the lips. Alex was shocked by Izzie's action but after a few seconds he started to kiss back. The girl backed away when he saw the two. After a few seconds, the two pulled away to put back some oxygen in their lungs. Izzie was about to kiss Alex again, when Alex stopped her.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Izzie.

"Not here, let's go back to my place," smirked Alex.

Izzie smiled at Alex, she picked up her purse and coat while Alex paid their bills. Alex opened the door for Izzie, and held her hand while going to his car. He opened his car door for her but not before kissing her again. Little did Alex know a certain pair of eyes was tearing because of the scene she's seeing.

"Let's go back…" said Addison.

"We just got here, I mean this looks like a cool bar," said Mark.

Addison looked at Mark, tears flowing down in her lovely face and Mark's heart ached when he saw her face. Addison looked back at the couple and Mark followed her eyes and he put all the pieces together, sensing that that guy was probably the one who stood up Addison. His fists were clenching at his sides, ready to punch the guy who made Addie cry. But Addison put a hand on his arm to stop him, and she said something again.

"I'm tired Mark…" said Addison.

"Okay, fine. We'll go back to the hotel after I punch that guy," Mark said angrily.

"I want to go back, but not in the hotel," whispered Addison.

"New York? You want to go back there now? I thought you want to get all away from it?" asked Mark warily.

"Things change…. Let's go," said Addison, hailing a cab.

She got in and left the door open for Mark, who is still looking at Alex. But after a few seconds, he got in; hugged and comforted Addison.

* * *

So........click that review link. :D


	11. Happiness, Frustration and Confusion

**Author's Note:** Sorry, it took too long for me to update. But here it is, Chapter 11! It's not that long, sorry about it but I hope you will still like it. By the way I have an IMPORTANT NOTE! Hehe. I ACCEPT REQUESTS NOW. :) To know more about it, you can click on my profile and look what I'm talking about. That's all, go on and read now.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from this story._

* * *

"_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down."_

_~ Knock You Down by Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West & Neyo ~_

**-chapter 11-**

***Happiness, Frustration and Confusion ***

"Why are you so happy today?" asked George to the newly arrived detective.

"What made you say that I am happy, huh?" asked Alex to the detective beside him.

"Well you didn't complain when you were called in even though you have the day off. And, you're whistling. You never do that first thing in the morning, especially grinning like an idiot," answered George.

"You are right, I never do that. But let's just say that something happened last night that made me like this. So blame her, not me," joked Alex.

"Woah! Really? You already did it with—" George was about to finished his question when the Chief came in and asked Alex to follow him in his office.

"I'll see you later, dude. Oh and if you see Izzie, tell her that I'll talk to her later at lunch time," said the retreating figure of Alex.

"Sure," George said.

"What's up Chief?" asked Alex, once he entered and sat down on Richard's office.

"I would just like to clear a few things up before you go to New York. And you need to finish the reports I've been asking for the past few days already," answered Richard.

"Oh, yeah the reports, don't worry I'll finish it this afternoon. So is everything ready for my trip to New York?" Alex curiously asked.

"Yes, it is ready. The Chief from the NYPD will meet you in the airport, his name is Owen Hunt. He knows you already from the profile I sent to him, so you don't have to worry about finding him there, he'll find you," explained Richard.

"Cool. I'll be staying there for a week right?"

"Well, that's the thing, some changes were made. You can go back here in Seattle as soon as you finish the case. But as long the case is still far from finished, you will remain in New York,"

"What?! But, what if it lasts for a month?!" yelled Alex.

"Then you'll stay there for a month. Look, Karev be positive, you can do that for a week. Don't you trust yourself and the detectives from New York?" questioned the chief.

"Yeah, you're right Chief. Okay then, better get back to work and finish those reports. See you around," then Alex stood up and went back to his desk, a bit disappointed because Izzie was not in her desk.

"She's probably coming in later," muttered Alex.

---======---

"Addie, are you sure you want to go back?" questioned Mark to the redhead.

"I am very sure, Mark. Look, I thought you came here to get me so that my Mom will not bother you anymore? You should thank me because I am going home willingly," shouted Addison.

"I didn't say that, but yeah your Mom is worried about you--." Addison scoffed at this, then Mark continued. "But I didn't come here because of your Mom, I came here because of you. You know that I care about you so much," explained Mark.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. You know how I am when I have hangover, I'm just so tired," whispered Addison.

"Okay then, why don't you sleep it off while I arrange your things. I'll call the airport for the tickets, I'll handle everything, just rest,"

"You don't have to do that, I can rest in New York or at the airplane. If we get out of here sooner the better, I don't want to keep my Mom waiting anyway,"

After a few more minutes, Addison finished packing with the help of Mark then they checked out of the hotel and of course Addison had her disguise on. When they hailed a cab, it started to rain and Addison remembered that time when she and Alex stumbled on the street. Just the mere thought of Alex made her tear up.

'Geez, I'm crying over a stranger,' thought Addison.

---======---

"Hey, Izzie!" shouted someone from the street.

"Oh, hey George. What are you doing outside?"

"Nothing, I just bought some lunch. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought the Chief asked you rest because you've been stressing so much with your previous case"

"Uhm, well, I'm here drop something off for Alex," grinned the blonde.

"Alex, why?"

"Well, because—" but was cut off by someone pulling on her arm. When Izzie turned around, she was met by those familiar lips on hers and those muscular arms encircling her waist. George was so shocked that he almost dropped the lunch he bought.

"Close your mouth George, lots of flies can go in there," smirked Alex, then kissed Izzie again.

"Sorry, but I am a little lost here," interrupted George.

"Well, why don't you let Alex explain it to you. Oh, and here's your lunch, I made it so you don't have to buy anymore. Well, I will go now, I'll call you later Lex,"

"Thanks, Izz. Oh, wait where are you going?" asked Alex, letting go of Izzie's waist.

"Just to the grocery, I need to buy some food. Bye!" shouted the retreating blonde figure.

"Okay, bye! Take care!" grinned Alex then looked at George.

"Come on dude, I'll explain it to you," smirked Alex.

---======---

"Lucky us, I got two tickets that will be leaving in an hour and a half. So for the time being, let's go grab something to eat. You're probably starving," Mark said, approaching Addison.

"Yeah, you're right, lucky us," whispered the redhead.

"Are you still thinking about that guy? Addison, he's not worth it, okay. He's just a kid who stood you up, he's probably crap—"

"Shut up! Just drop it okay?! If you want to eat, then fine let's go!" gritted Addison, standing up and walked away from Mark.

"Look, Addie, I'm sorry okay. It's just that, you've known him for how many days? And yet you're already like this, he's not worth it," keeping up with Addison's fast pace of walking.

"There, Starbucks, let's go eat in there. I need coffee anyway," ignoring Mark's thoughts on Alex.

"Fine, I will drop it off, and you don't have to worry about Bizzy knowing. I know you don't want her to know and for that I will respect your decision because I do not want you made at me,"

"Just order for me, you know how I like my coffee anyway. Oh, and add some blueberry cheesecake with it. I'll be in the back corner, I'll just call Savvy," then Addison walked away from him.

"How the hell can she be liking a guy she just met days ago? Damn, will I ever be more than your friend Addison?" muttered Mark, staring at Addison while she's talking at the phone.

---======---

"That's why you are so happy, it's because of Izzie!" exclaimed George.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't be happy with how many times we did it. It was great, dude," grinned Alex.

"Okay, eew! I don't want to hear things like that about Izzie. I mean, come on, she's my friend. It's just gross," shuddered George while Alex just laughed.

When George suddenly became quiet, Alex looked at him oddly.

"Look, Izzie and I will not be ruining our friendship if that's what you're thinking about. And don't worry you won't look like the third party," Alex teased.

"No, it's not that. I just never thought you and Izzie will go there. You've known each other for years and then all of a sudden you have sex. But I'll get over the shock, don't worry about it, haha. And another thing, I got this feeling already that you got laid but I thought it was this other girl,"

"Other girl?" asked Alex, getting a glass water from the table.

"Yeah, that girl you met from the bar, the one you made out with in the streets a few days ago. What was her name again? Hmm, let me see, oh yeah, Angel, you said that was her name. I thought it was her, considering yesterday afternoon you told me you're having a date with her last night. What happened anyway, why were you with Izzie instead of her?""

When George finished on ranting about that girl he was talking about, Alex froze and dropped the glass he's been holding which startled George. He turned around and faces him, and all he can say was, "Oh shit!".

* * *

_Please review. And I please do read my note about the requests. :)_


	12. Welcome Home… Wait Is It Home?

**Author's Note: Yes, I am still very much alive. Sorry for kind of abandoning this story, but believe me I wanted to update this story about 3 months ago already but cannot be accessed properly and I'm kind of lazy to go to a computer shop. Anyway, here is chapter 12, I promise to update at least once or twice a month. I'm also kind of busy with school, considering that exams are already near. So, that's all with my ramblings I think. By the way, check out my new Addex oneshot. :)**

* * *

"_I see where we had come in doubt_

_I'd be lonely if you weren't so proud_

_I have seen so many loving faces_

_They turn back and leave with looks of regret_

_The road goes and I'm finding home in it."_

_~ Finding Home by Saosin ~_

**-chapter 12-**

***Welcome Home… Wait Is It 'Home'?***

"There will be some people in the airport when my daughter arrives, right?" asked Bizzy to her daughter's manager.

"Yes, actually they are already there,"

"That's good, people seeing my daughter with one of the famous bachelors in New York will definitely boost up her career she tried to ruin. Anyway, I have to go to a meeting now, try talking some sense to my daughter on how she will handle her career now she's back," said Bizzy, walking away from the woman.

"Of course, I will,"

Meanwhile, at the airport, paparazzi were all over the place. Someone tipped them that the famous redhead actress who mysteriously disappeared will be coming back to New York that noon. They weren't sure if that was true, but they didn't care because they will be landing on a jackpot if she was indeed coming back. They waited for a long time already which made them think that all of it was just a prank but then one man suddenly shouted that alarmed all of them.

"Addison! Hey, Addison!" shouted one guy holding a camera.

When that guy shouted Addison's name, all of them stood up and tried to talk to the actress who seemed to be in shock on seeing a lot of paparazzi on the airport. The paparazzi were trying to get her to talk which made her feel like she's being bombarded and harassed, and that's when they noticed the most famous bachelor.

"Hey, hey, a little respect please! We're both pretty tired and all we want to do is go back to our home and sleep all day. So please, just let us through," shouted Mark.

Addison and Mark were still trying to get through all of them but wasn't that successful because the paparazzi harassed them more when they saw they were together. The airport security saw the commotion and made a barrier that will make the two of them pass through and they escorted them to the car waiting for them. When the driver opened the door for Addison, she paused and then look back at the crazy paparazzi still asking her questions and taking videos or pictures. She took a one last glance at them, then waved and smiled. After that she went inside the car with Mark. They still tried to follow them but the security stopped them, which made Addison very thankful.

"I should've worn at least the wig. How the hell did they even knew I was going to be here?" muttered Addison, looking out the window.

"Probably because of your mother, you know how she is," answered Mark.

"You went behind my back again, nice one Mark," gritted the redhead, glaring at the man beside her.

Mark decided not to retort to what she said because what she said was true, he went behind her back again. Mark sighed and glanced at the redhead, who was now trying to sleep and relax.

_'She definitely needs to get her sleep now. Bizzy will be on her nerves once she gets home,' thought the bachelor._

"Please, tell me your 'oh shit' is not forgetting you had a date with this beautiful blonde?" asked George.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that. I was so excited with what the Chief said, oh crap!" muttered Alex.

"You're gonna have to explain it to her dude, I mean being stood up for a date is not actually the first thing women looks for,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll call her now,"

"But what will you tell her, huh? 'Oh hey, sorry I wasn't able to come to our date last night, I was out with my bestfriend Izzie, and we had sex!' Is that what you're gonna tell her?" smirked George.

"Could you just shut up?" shouted Alex to a laughing George.

"Damn it, can you cover for me for a while, I'll just have to do something," said Alex to George, picking up his coat.

"Hey! Where are you going? The chief will kill you if he knew you're not here!"

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, probably 30! Thanks!"

Alex was very nervous while he was on his way to the hotel Angel was staying at. He didn't even know what to say to her. He thought of just calling her but it was too late now, his car is right in front of the hotel already. So he looked for a parking area and when he did, he went inside and straight to the receptionist.

"Uhm, hi. Can I know what's the room number of Angel?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell those kind of information to strangers,"

"I'm not actually a stranger to her, uhm, I'm a detective and I was supposed to pick her up last night for a date and—" he was cut off by the receptionist.

"Oh, you're Alex Karev?" she asked, without waiting for an answer she started looking for something at the drawer.

"Here, Miss Lewis wanted to give this to you,"

"Oh, so now you know me. Can I know her room number?" Alex asked again.

"I'm sorry, but she left already, that's why she wanted you to have that letter. Probably telling you how an ass you were for standing her up," smirked the woman.

"Anyway, we still have other customers to attend to, so if you don't mind you should go ahead now," she said then walked away to attend other people.

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Alex.

While he was walking back to his car, he kept on staring at the envelope that has his name on the back. When he got inside the car, he decided to open the letter but was interrupted by the ringing on his phone.

"Hey, George told me you went out of the office. Can you come pick me up in here in the supermarket? It's raining heavily today and it's hard t get a cab, please," Izzie asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait for me at the entrance," said Alex, hanging up the phone when Izzie said bye.

Alex took one last glance on the letter in his left hand then put it inside his jacket's pocket, deciding he'll read the letter later when he's at his apartment already. He started the car and put Angel at the back of his mind.

"Good to have you back Addison, I was beginning to think that you'll never come back and disappoint all your fans and totally ruin your career," said Bizzy to his daughter who just entered the mansion.

When her daughter didn't respond, Bizzy stood up and spoke again.

"Is that how you treat your mother?"

"Oh, so now you're my mother? When I'm close to losing my career, you're acting and saying you're my mother. Maybe I should always disappear mysteriously so you can admit that you're my mother. Right? Oh, wait, you're just saying you're my mom but your head and heart still thinks and acts as a robot manager. Which is kinda funny because I already have a manager, but you just don't trust her enough to let her handle me on my own," retorted Addison.

What Addison said made Bizzy speechless and shocked, she never thought that her own daughter will speak that way to her. Mark saw Bizzy's reaction and Addison's rage so he cut the tension.

"Addie, why don't you go rest for now, I know you didn't get much sleep at the plane nor the car," smiled Mark.

Forgetting Mark was there, Bizzy cleared her throat and told her daughter that Mark was right, and she should probably get some sleep before she was fed to the press. After hearing that, Addison scoffed and proceeded upstairs.

"Are you alright?" asked Mark, handing Bizzy a glass of water.

"Yes, of course, I mean she's a redhead after all," said Bizzy.

"But this is your daughter we're talking about,"

"I'm fine Mark, thank you for worrying. So tell me, what happened in Seattle?"

"Nothing much, she was disguised as a blonde under the name of Angel Lewis. She just wanted to feel normal for a while, that's why she did that," explained Mark, leaving the part out of some guy breaking Addison's heart.

"And in the airport, what happened there?"

"She wasn't very happy with it, with the paparazzi harassing her," sighed Mark.

"You don't look so happy with it either, huh. I thought you'll be happy being seen in the public with my daughter. It'll be a boost up for her career anyway, I'm doing this for her not for me," explained Bizzy.

"Yeah, I know you are but you know Addie, she doesn't like paparazzi. And I think, me being with her annoyed her even more. The paparazzi kept on badgering us questions if we're together, or if we even got secretly married,"

"Well, let them think what they want, let them put it up on newspapers and tabloids then when everything's buzzing about it, Addison will stay silent. Then when the mystery is slowly fading, we'll let her talk,"

Mark sighed and shook his head when he heard what Bizzy said. He did like and loved Bizzy as his own mother but sometimes when it comes to Addison, he's having some troubles sticking up for her.

"I know you're probably tired too, why don't you go sleep at the guest room. I already had it cleaned up. I will let a maid call you later when it's time for dinner," smiled Bizzy to the man she treated as his son-in-law.

"Thanks," said Mark and kissed Bizzy in the cheek.

The guest room was just right in front of Addison's room so Mark can clearly hear Addison muttering inside. He thought of going inside and talking to her but he just let her be, thinking she needs her space right now.

_'Yeah, she needs space right now and I doubt she'll want to talk to me. And anyway, I'm too tired to even talk,' thought Mark, before going inside the room and went to sleep.

* * *

_

_Please still do review even though it took me months to put up another chapter. ;)  
_


	13. Surprise, Surprise My Dear Redhead

**Author's Note: So I updated it! Sorry for making you readers wait for it. August is kind of a busy month here in our university, it's the Midterm Exam month. So I locked myself inside my room to study, coz' I don't want any failing grades. Hehe. Anyway, this is just a short one. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And if you don't know it yet, I accept requests now. I'm telling you, requests will make me broaden my writing horizon, so please do make requests. :) You can go on, now. :D**

* * *

"_Kill the messenger, I swear it's not me_

_It's just someone I used to know_

_And get to church cause you're a good girl_

_And he never told you that."_

_~ Kill The Messenger by Jack's Mannequin"_

**-chapter 13-**

***Surprise, Surprise My Dear Redhead***

"And here is what all of us have been waiting for, the top talk of the week! The famous actress, Addison Montgomery, who mysteriously disappeared is now back here in Los Angeles!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Yes, and that's not all Ryan. It seems that when she was gone for almost 3 days, the most famous bachelor Mark Sloan was with her," added Giuliana.

"Well, well, what could that be, huh?" teased Ryan.

"I don't know, Ry. And unfortunately no one else seems to know what's between the two of them because they didn't answer any questions the paparazzi asked them," explained Giuliana.

"You're right, but what we can promise and tell our viewers is that we'll be having an exclusive interview with Addison. But we're not sure when," laughed Ryan.

"That is true, don't worry our dear viewers, Addison's mom, Bizzy Montgomery promised us to have the first and probably the only exclusive interview her daughter will have. And in order to have that interview, we just have to wait for the meantime until the actress is ready to speak," said Giuliana.

"Well, let's just wait for that time then. Anyway, I am Ryan Seacrest,"

"And I'm Giuliana Rancic,"

"And thank your watching E!" finished the two hosts.

"Gee, thanks Mom!" said Addison sarcastically, after turning off the television.

"What now Addison?" asked Bizzy.

"You promised E! that I will have an interview with them? I don't want any interviews Mom! I mean, what the hell am I supposed to say to them, huh?"

"Here, that's what you're going to do. You need that memorized by Monday, that's the time of your interview. You better be ready and not mess this up," said Bizzy, giving her daughter a paper then walking away.

"A script? You're giving me a script?" shouted Addison to her Mom who didn't even acknowledge her.

"I would say good morning but it's very obvious that's it's not a good one," said Mark behind the redhead.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood. You're a part of this you know, so you do not get to speak and be sweet to me," gritted Addison.

"Look, if you can't believe that Bizzy was really worried then I hope you believe that I was worried to death. I know I did some pretty stupid mistakes but I'll always care for you. If you think I overstepped a line, then I'm sorry. And guessing by your mood, you don't want me here so don't worry I'll just take a shower and I'll head back to my house. See you Addie," finished Mark then kissing Addison on the cheek.

Addison stared at Mark when he went upstairs, processing what he just said. Deciding she needed some fresh air, she went out in their garden. She can hear some birds chirping, people talking, sounds of cars passing by which drove her insane.

_ 'Argh, the silence is too much!' thought Addison._

She decided to go for a swim and was about to go inside again but decided against it, thinking that she might have a run-in with Mark and doesn't want to talk him for now. So she just removed her clothes which left her in lavender lingerie, which is still pretty decent. She kept on swimming, trying to block the sounds around her, what she didn't know was that someone was taking pictures of her from outside their gate, hidden in some bushes.

After Mark finished taking a shower he looked for Addison, when he found her he decided to just leave her be. He stared at her for a few more seconds, then left_. _

_ 'I can't believe I let go of someone like her,' thought Mark._

-======-

"So, Alex excited in going to New York, huh?" teased George.

But Alex wasn't listening to him, he was staring into nothing thinking about 'Angel'. He just noticed George talking to him when he smacked him with a folder.

"What the hell, man?" shouted Alex.

"You have not been listening to me, dude. What the hell's gotten into you?" asked George.

"Nothing," muttered the other detective.

"Yeah, right. It's not because of this certain blonde girl you stood up right?"

When he didn't get any response, George sighed. When Alex dropped Izzie off in his apartment, he went straight to the department and told George that Angel was gone and she left him a letter. A letter which said: "Thanks. –AL"; the letter confused Alex and George very much.

"Look, you stood her up, get over it. She's not in her hotel anymore, she left you a letter which probably means she's not in here in Seattle anymore. I mean, if you went on a date with her then there will be no 'Izzie and Alex'. There's also a good result when you stood her up, so get over it man!" explained George.

What George said shocked Alex, because he normally never have any thoughts in things he say, but that one has.

"You're right, man. Thanks!" said Alex, then stood up.

"Hey! Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going back to my apartment, help Izzie cook or something. See you, man!"

-======-

_[Back in New York]_

"Hey boss, I got some pictures," said this guy with a camera, on the phone.

_ "That's good. I will be needing them later, and have you seen James?"_

"Yes, boss. He's at the gate, the Sloan guy just left,"

_ "Great. Listen to me, we can't screw up with this, go assist James,"_

"Okay boss,"

When the guy with the camera finished talking on the phone, he saw his accomplice dressed in a security guard outfit getting neared the redhead resting in the pool. The guard looked around and saw that no one's near and that even the redhead had her eyes closed, so he left the box at the poolside then ran away but he didn't see the dog coming out of the back corner. When the dog saw him, he barked so loud but fortunately for him he got away before the redhead noticed him.

Addison was startled by the dog's bark but saw no one around. She was about to close her eyes again when she saw a box placed in the poolside. She went near it and saw that it was addressed to her, thinking that it was from Mark she opened the box, then suddenly-

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

_Please do make a review. :) _


End file.
